Kikiyo's true reincarnation
by darkiceone
Summary: What if Kaogme wasn't Kikiyo's reincarnation? How would inuyasha take it? Read how Kagome's long lost twim helps destory narkau and melts the icy heart of sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he tried to draw all the lower demons away from Sango, Shippo and Kagome.

"Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he fought against the biggest demon there.

"Shippo stay with Kagome…I'm going to help Miroku." Sango said as she stood up.

"Sango tell Miroku to look out for Naraku's insects." Kagome said as she reached for her arrows.

"O.K. Kirara stay and look after them." Sango said before running out form there hiding place.

Sango ran to Miroku's side just in time to save him from a demon that was about to attack him from behind. Miroku looked at Sango and smiled before continuing to fight. 'How could such a beautiful day turn in to such a disaster?' Kagome thought as she fired her arrows. She turned and saw Inuyasha being thrown into the cold ground before the demon turned to her. 'No…Inuyasha!' her mind yelled as she ran to his side.

"Foolish girl, I shall take your jewel shards and devour you whole!" the demon growled as he attacked her.

"Get away from me!" Kagome yelled as she released her arrow that was aimed at the demons jewel shard.

The small group watched in amazements as Kagome's arrow was surrounded in a bright pink aura. Her power had seemed to have doubled if not tripled at the thought of losing Inuyasha. The arrow went straight through and the demon and exploded in the sky which killed all of the remaining demons. Kagome however dropped her arrows and ran to Inuyashas' side. She laid his head on her lap and gently rubbed his ears while saying, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha please be ok."

"Feh…I'm fine…" he mumbled as he began to pick himself up. Inuyasha opened his eyes ready to fight when he notice the clear sky and a very shocked monk. He looked around and asked, "Where's the jewel shard?"

"I have it…Kagome how did you do that?" Miroku asked.

"How did I do what?" she replied in an innocent voice.

"Kagome you just purified over one hundred demons with one arrow." Sang o stated.

"Yeah! That looked cool!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Uh…I don't know…I just wanted to get to Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"Well lets go and make camp." Inuyasha said as he offered Kagome his back.

"Are you well enough to carry me?" Kagome asked

"I'm a lot tougher then you weak humans so get on already." He growled.

Once Kagome was on Inuyasha turned around and found the others ready to leave. Inuyasha took them to a closed off area that was near by a hot-spring for the girls to bathe in. 'Kagome has tapped into one hell of a power. She's stronger then Kikiyo at this point.' Inuyasha thought as he gathered some fire wood. Inuyasha came back to camp and saw Kagome sitting by herself and the others were just watching her. 'What the hell?' he thought as he walked over to Miroku and Sango and said, "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know…a while after you left she just began to cry and said she wanted to be alone." Miroku answered.

"She won't even talk to me." Sango said in a hurt voice.

"How long has she been crying?" Inuyasha asked

"For a while now." Shippo answered.

Without another word Inuyasha put the fire wood down and made his way over to Kagome. As he got closer to her the scent of salt water became stronger. 'She must still be crying.' He thought. He was surprised when a barrier went p after he was just a few feet away form her. Kagome turned to see who it was that had gotten so close. Once her eyes caught a glance of those huge golden orbs the barrier lowered and she threw herself into her arms and began to cry completely.

"Shh…its ok…I'm here." Inuyasha whispered as he picked her up and jumped into a near by tree. Once her sobs lessened and all that could be heard were a few cries Inuyasha looked down at the broken girl and said, "What's wrong?"

"I…felt so sad…Inuyasha I felt as if my whole family just died. Can I please go home tomorrow?" Kagome answered as her tears came back and began to fall freely.

"Kagome…I'm coming with you, but please juts stop crying." Inuyasha said gently as he began to rock her to get her to sleep.

Slowly but surely Kagome began to fall asleep in the one persons arms she knew she would always be safe in. Once she was asleep Inuyasha jumped down and placed her in her sleeping bag. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked at him ad waited for him to say anything about Kagome. Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl and said, "She just wants to geo home. We're leaving early so get some sleep."

"Is that why she was crying?" Shippo asked

"No…she said that she felt sad…like if her whole family had just passed on. I'm taking her home tomorrow." Inuyasha explained as he sat down.

"Inuyasha could this have anything to do with her new found power?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but let's just get some sleep." Inuyasha answered.

Mean while a small hanyou girl cried as she looked around her home. Part of the temple was on fire as the bodies of monks and priestess alike lay on the floor bleeding. She ran into the main room and found the one person that treated her like a human barely hanging on to life.

"Lady Yumi!" she yelled as she ran over to the head priestess body. She carefully laid the priestess head on her lap and pulled out the arrow that had been shot into her stomach. After words she asked, "Lady Yumi are you alright?"

"I'm fine…Kinata you must leave…he must not find you. I will strengthen the binging but no one other then your relative blood could be able to remove it." The priestess spoke.

"Lady Yumi I thought I had no family." Kinata asked.

"Oh Kinata…you must hurry…leave before I pass." She ordered.

"Lady Yumi….who did this?" Kinata asked.

Before she could get an answer the priestess died leaving the once hanyou child an orphan once more. 'Sister...help me.' She thought as she began to big a grave for the head priestess.

The next morning Inuyasha and the others began to make their way home. They arrive at the village however Kagome and Inuyasha went straight for the well. Once they crossed over Kagome ran inside the house and found her mothering the kitchen. Kagome hugged her mother and began to cry once more. Kagome's mother looked up and stared at Inuyasha in wonderment.

Once Kagome was fast asleep in her room mama Higurashi walked down stairs and pulled Inuyasha into the kitchen. She eyed her daughters first love as she tried to figure out what had caused her daughter such sadness. Finally after a long moment of silence she asked, "What has harmed my daughter?" in a dangerous voice.

"I have no idea. I was hoping she would tell you." Inuyasha answered calmly.

"Did she tell you anything?" she answered.

"Only that she had to see you because it felt as if you all had died." He replied.

"She is not leaving till a day after her seventeenth birth day." She said calmly before getting up and walking out.

Inuyasha got up and made his way up to Kagome's room. 'There was something in her eyes. What is that woman hiding?' he thought as he walked into the room. He was brought out o thought when he heard Kagome whimper in her sleep. He quickly took her in his arms and held her. She then seemed to completely relax and entered a world of peaceful dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up the next day in warmth. She snuggled up against whatever it was that kept her warm only to be held on to tighter. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Inuyasha's arms. She felt better, she felt herself again. Just as she was about to get up she was pulled down before she head a voice say, "Explain." In a very stern voice that left no room for arguing.

"Um…morning to you too. I have to get to school." She said as she got up.

"Not with out explaining to me why you were acting so weird." He growled

"Inuyasha I'm going to be late. Now get out so that I can change." Kagome said as she felt her self growing angrier by the second.

"I said no wench." He growled.

"Inuyasha…sit boy." She hissed before walking out and into the bathroom.

After Kagome got dressed and had some breakfast she walked to school. As she got lost in thought she failed to notice a certain half demon following her to school. She was brought out of thought when she heard her friends call to her.

"Kagome!" they yelled.

"Oh…hey Eri, Amy and Tessa." Kagome replied.

"Kagome how have you been? Your grandfather said you had the flue again." Eri asked.

"I've been fine. So what's new?" Kagome answered.

"Kagome you have to get to school. Hojo has been asking for you all week." Amy said

"Yeah…he wants to give you a gift." Tessa added.

"Guys how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like him in that way." She said

Before any of them could say another word, Kagome was pulled into the set of familiar arms before she heard him say, "Oi…no one is getting g near Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome who is this?" Tessa asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Eri added.

Before Kagome could answer she heard Inuyasha say, "Yes, I'm her boyfriend."

"Kagome!" all three of them yelled.

"Uh…Inuyasha can I talk to you?" Kagome said

"Sure." He replied.

"Kagome Hojo is coming." Amy said.

"Higurashi!" his voice was heard.

"Oh, hi Hojo." She replied as she stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"A lot better but I'm kind of busy so can we talk later?" Kagome said as she desperately tried to get rid of him.

"Oh well here…it'll help with your flu. Oh I got some tickets to a rock concert. Would you like to come with me?" Hojo asked as he handed her the gift and her ticket.

"She ain't going any where with you Hobo." A growl was heard.

"Higurashi who is this?" Hojo asked.

"This is Inuyasha…he's my boyfriend." Kagome answered as gently as she could.

Hojo stared at the two before lowering his head. Eri, Amy and Tessa were long gone by then. Hojo let out a small sight before saying, "Oh, well he better treat you right Higurashi." before walking away.

Once her was gone Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the fore head before running in the to school building. After school Inuyasha was waiting for her at the same spot she had kissed him. The two walked quietly to the shrine and walked hand in hand. AS soon as Kagome walked into the house she was surprised by her mother, brother and grandfather. They all held out gifts for her and yelled out, "Happy birth day!"

"Thanks but my birth day isn't until tomorrow." Kagome said.

"It's ok dear, tomorrow you have a bigger surprise so far now just go ahead and open your gifts." Her mother explained.

"Ok…um I'm going up to do my homework." Kagome said as he took her unopened gifts with her.

After Kagome got into her room she opened her gift and sat on her bed. She was unease had was starting to feel bad. She lay down and closed her eyes to try and relax. Soon she fell asleep. Inuyasha walked in and found Kagome curled up in a small ball asleep on her bed. 'What is wrong with her?' he thought.

**In the feudal area: **Rin and Jaken had been following their lord Sesshomaru until they were ordered to stay put. As usual however, Jaken was to watch over Rin. It was close to sun set when Jaken realized that he had lost Rin. Rin was heading back to camp when she heard a loud growl. She turned around and saw a huge bear demon. Kinata had been traveling for days without sleep or food when she saw a small child being attacked. Just as the demon raised its claws to strike down Kinata took the attack and saved the girl. Rin opened her eyes when she heard a voice ask, "Hey…are you alright?"

"Rin is fine…behind you!" the child yelled as she backed away form the fight.

Kinata jumped back and set the girl down before saying, "Stay back and don't move." before attacking he demon. She twirled in the air as best as he could while fighting the bear. Just as she landed the bear demon threw its self at the girl. Kinata got in the way and took the attack before finally killing the demon. She then turned to the girl and said, "Are you ok?"

"You're bleeding." Ring said as she helped the girl that had saved her sit down.

"I'm fine, come we have to get to a village. I won't be able to fight for long." Kinata said as she stood up and offered her, her hand.

"Rin must get back to lord Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru will help." She said as she stepped back.

"Rin let's go." A cold voice was heard.

Both girls turned around and saw a tall silver haired demon before them. Rin ran to his side while Kinata fell in pain. Soon without wanting to she passed out and as the sun set she turned into a mere human. Rin turned to Sesshomaru and said, "She helped Rin. She's like Kagome-chan."

"Indeed…Rin go find Jaken and come back here." He ordered as he walked over to the passed out girl. 'Her blood is s the same as my brothers wench. Only this hanyou has a different father. She was even weak enough to be caught and bound.' He thought.

The next day Kagome woke up and got her things together. As Kagome walked down stairs she struggled with her heavy yellow bag. Once she entered the kitchen she turned to her mother and Inuyasha and said, "I'm going back to the feudal era."

"But what about your surprise?" her mother asked.

"It'll have to wait, I just have this feeling." Kagome answered.

"Ok be back soon." Her mother said sadly.

"I will…let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha got up and said good bye before picking up Kagome's bag and walking out. 'I feel different…someone is looking for me in the feudal era.' Kagome thought as she jumped into the well. Once on the other side they were greeted by Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Miroku.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome asked as she got out of the well.

"Waiting for you two, there's a rumor of a jewel shard west of her." Miroku said.

"How far west?" Inuyasha asked.

"About a hundred miles, why?" Sango answered.

"Damn it…we are just going to get the shard and leave. We are not stay8ing in any village." Inuyasha growled.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because my cold hearted bastard of a brother will kill us if he finds us in his lands." He answered.

"Lets' just get some rest." Sango suggested as they began to walk back to the village.

**A/N: I hope you've liked the story so far and I hope you continue to read. Please let me know how you like the story or if you don't. Please send me reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month passed by and Kagome still felt as if someone was looking for her. Their trip to the west had been cut short when they were attacked by Hakudoshi and Kagura. They headed back and got some rest while Inuyasha healed form his wounds. It was late after noon and Kagome had been out helping Kaede with herbs when they were attacked.

"Hand over the jewel shards!" the demon yelled.

"Kaede get back!" Kagome yelled as she dropped the herbs.

"Child ye nor I have any arrows." Kaede said

'Damn it…Inuyasha place hurry.' Kagome thought as she placed a barrier up. "Kaede you must not move." She stated.

'Kagome ye can place a barrier?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, Kaede lend me your bow." Kagome answered.

"I will break through and kill you both!" the demon roared.

"Over my dead body! Blades of blood!" a familiar voice was heard.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to kill the weakling before he was by Kagome's side. After re-gathering the herbs under Inuyasha's watchful eye Kaede and Kagome headed back to the village. Once they were all settled in the hut Miroku asked, "So what are we going to do about Hakudoshi?"

"We will find him and kill him." Inuyasha growled out.

"I think we should keep him busy while Kagome purifies him." Sango said.

"Shh…guys Shippo is asleep can't we talk about this later. It is late." Kagome said

"We need to have a plan." Miroku replied.

"How about we leave in a week in search of Naraku?" Kagome suggested as she laid Shippo in a pail of blankets.

"Why a week?" Inuyasha asked.

"A week so that I can finish school and tell my mom that I'll be gone longer." Kagome answered.

"Ok…we'll leave in a week." Sango said

"Night Sango, night Miroku…good night Inuyasha." Kagome said as she settled in her sleeping bag.

Some time during the middle of the night Kagome woke up and found Shippo whimpering. Kagome climbed out of bed and wrapped her arms around Shippo turned to her and began to cry out in pain. Once Kagome got him to stop she turned to look at Shippo and asked, "Shippo honey are you ok?"

"Kagome I miss my parents." Shippo cried.

"Shh…its ok you have me." Kagome said.

"Can I call you mommy?" Shippo asked as she stopped crying.

"Of course…you've always been like a son to me." Kagome answered, 'Hope mama doesn't mind that I'm a signal mom.' She thought.

"Night mommy." Shippo said as he fell back asleep.

The nest morning Kagome woke up and made some breakfast for everyone before going back home. When Kagome entered the house it was unusually empty. Kagome walked out the stairs and into her mothers room and found her sitting on the bed crying her eyes out. Kagome quickly ran to her mothers' side and said, "Mama...what's wrong? Mama is everything ok?"

"He's gone…I never got to tell him I loved him and her before they left." She cried.

"Mama what are you saying? Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked gently.

"Kagome…I'm sorry I never told you." She continued to cry.

"Mom…please just calm down." Kagome said as she held on to her mother. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought.

"Kagome your twin sister is lost…you have to find her and bring her back home." Her mother said as she began to calm down.

"I have a twin? Wait mom where is she?" Kagome asked now in a panic.

"Kagome I have to tell you a story but I need you to stay quiet until I am finished." Her mother replied.

"OK what is it mama?" Kagome said.

"When your father and I were first married her had to leave the country for some business trip. He would be gone for a year and I would be left here. While your father was gone I met a dog-demon that had come through the well. We atomically hit it off. At the time I didn't know I was pregnant and one night we shared a bed. A few days later he told me that I was pregnant with twins. Once child was his while the other was your fathers. After you two were born he placed something into you and took your sister and left. He was supposed to return a month ago on your seventeenth birth day unless he was killed. Kagome your sister was meant to guard the jewel not you." Her mother explained.

"Mama…who did…did daddy know?" Kagome asked.

"No he never knew because I had a midwife and he wasn't her for the birth. He never knew that I had done such a thing." She answered.

"But didn't you love him?" Kagome replied.

"With all my heart but I also loved Rae." She answered.

"Oh…but why now, why can I feel her pain now?" Kagome asked

"Because the link is weakening and she needs the last of her soul and the jewel back." She answered.

"But I don't' have to whole jewel or her soul." Kagome replied in a panic.

"Then you have to help her retrieve it." Her mother stated.

"What about school?" Kagome asked.

"You'll finish school but you will wait a year before you go to college." She answered

"Does gramps know?"

"Yes, he was the one that helped me find a mid wife."

"OK then I'm not coming back home until I find my sister."

"Kagome you have to use the link. You may be twins but she is a hanyou and she looks nothing like you." Her mother warned.

"OK…uh I'm going to go lay down. I'll be down in a while." Kagome said as she stood up.

"I am really sorry I never told you sooner."

"Its ok mom…I just have to think." Kagome said before walking out and into her room. 'If it was a part of her soul in me then my twin sister is Kikiyo's true reincarnation. What if she kills Kikiyo? Will Inuyasha hate me because it was my sister?' she thought sadly.

Kagome lay down and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but think like that. After a while of tensing up and depressing her self she placed her thought in the very back of her mind and went to take a relaxing shower. The last thing on her mind was, 'Sister…please be safe.'

**In the feudal era **

"Blood whip!" the hanyou girl yelled as she attacked the demon in front of her.

"Stupid half breed! Give us the jewel shards!" another yelled as he clawed her back.

"If we don't kill you then those damn beads will! Hand over the jewel shards!" the demon before growled as he took hold of her by the neck before throwing her against the cold, hard ground.

"I will never…die until I kill the bastard who slathered my family." She hissed as she got up and pulled out her three pointed daggers.

Before they could even attack she jumped in the air and threw down her daggers which give her enough time to use her blood whip to finish them off. "Stupid fools…Ah!" she yelled as the beads around her neck and both wrists send a blast of purifying energy into her whole body. She fell to her knees as her whole body began to burn. Once the pain had lessen she got up and made her way to a near by pound. 'I'm sorry Rin but I have to do this I have to find my sister.' she though as she made camp.

After washing off all of the blood she caught some fish and ate before jumping up into a tree to sleep. As she fell asleep she heard his words in her head. 'Your father was one of our allies. Should you need anything I am bound to help you in any way I can.' Before he and the child left her sight. 'Could you help me find my sister? Could you help me remove these bindings? Lord Sesshomaru I will only call for you once I find my sister.' She thought.

After a few hours of nightmare filled sleep she gathered her belongings and began to make her way to find the priestess who said to be Kikiyo's reincarnation. 'Once I find this priestess she will remove these painful beads.' She thought as she ran through the forest while making sure she didn't open up her wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Kagome woke up and got ready for school. After getting her books together she walked down starts and saw Inuyasha eating some ramen while her mother finished up with breakfast. Kagome let out a huge smile and said, "Morning every one…mama I'm going to go now."

"You're not eating dear?"

"No, I have to go and get some notes for my final, I don't want to fail." Kagome answered.

"Ok good luck honey."

"Thanks mom, by Sota." Kagome said as she turned to leave. Once outside she looked behind her and saw Inuyasha following her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up before she said, "Are you walking me to school?"

"Feh, someone has too. You'd probably get your self into trouble." He replied.

"Thanks." She said as she gave him a kiss before walking in front of him. One Kagome got to school she went straight to class and did as much studying as she could. She was glad and happy because what was on the test she knew so she knew she would defiantly pass history. Later that after noon was math, her worst subject. She had gotten the hang of it but other then that she was lost. By the end of the day Kagome was stressed out and completely tense. But once she saw Inuyasha she slightly relaxed.

"How were your tests?" he asked.

"Uh…done and over with. I'm only worried about the math." Kagome answered.

"Your mother said that I could stay with you the whole week you are here. She said I had to go shopping for your graduation." Inuyasha said as he struggled with the last word.

"Oh, well we could go to the mall after dinner. But be warned, it will be too noisy for you and it will smell funny." Kagome said as they began their walk home.

"Can't I just stay at your house?" he asked.

"You could but it would really like it if you were at my graduation." Kagome replied.

"Feh." He said.

The rest of the walk home was quiet but relaxing. By the time she got home she was completely relax and stress free. After dinner Kagome got Inuyasha into some warm-ups and a muscle shirt before they went to the mall. While they were there thy got some black shoes, dark blue jeans and one pair of black pants, three red shirts and four pair of socks. Once they got back home Kagome took a bath and went straight to bed while Inuyasha staid up. Inuyasha was bout to head up the stairs when he heard Kagome's mother ask, "Has she told you anything?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you please." She said as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Uh, sure…" he replied as he followed her into the kitchen. Once she was seated Inuyasha looked around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I want you to promise me that my daughter will be safe."

"I'll always protect her." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Thank you, good night." She said before walking out and up to her room. 'Kagome has to be the one to tell him.'

Inuyasha closed his eyes took in a deep breath and went up stairs to bed. The rest of the week flew by and soon Kagome found herself getting ready to leave. She had three first aid kits and a lot of anit-venom ointments. Once on the other side Kagome and Inuyasha were greeted by Shippo. Kagome placed her bag down and opened up her arms for her son to jump in. with a huge leap Shippo jumped at Kagome and yelled, "Mommy your back!"

"Hey honey…where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome said as she held Shippo

"Their talking with Kaede, I got board so I left." Shippo answered.

"You could have been attacked runt." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome's bag.

"Inuyasha is right…come on lets get going." Kagome said as she began to walk back to the village.

"Feh...damn right I am." Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha stop cursing." Kagome hissed.

"Feh."

Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut and found them all in deep thought. Kagome sat by Sango and Miroku while Inuyasha took his usual corner of the hut. After a small while Kagome said, "When are we leaving?"

"We are going to leave tomorrow." Sango answered.

"There have been rumors of a demon child killing and destroying all holy temples." Miroku added.

"Hakudoshi." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"That's what we thought too. We have to move south." Miroku replied.

"Well then we should get some rest." Kagome added.

"Yeah, we are going to need it if we run into Naraku." Sango said.

"Mommy I'm tried." Shippo said as he let out a huge yawn.

"Then go to sleep honey. I'll wake you in the morning." Kagome said as she laid him down to sleep.

Once Shippo was asleep Kagome placed a barrier around Shippo and woke every one up so that she could ask them for help. 'I hope Inuyasha doesn't freak out on me.' She thought as she sat down. Once she had every one's attention Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Guys I want to ask for a favor and you don't want to I'll understand." as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Is every thing ok Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it's just my mother told me something and I need some help." Kagome answered as she looked over and saw a confused and worried Inuyasha.

"What can we help you with?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…it turns out I have a twin sister. Only she's a hanyou and lives here. My mother asked me to find her." Kagome explained.

"Kagome if she's your twin then how come you're not a hanyou as well." Miroku asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't that make you a miko/hanyou?" Sango added.

"They had different fathers, demon seeds don't give up so her twin is her younger sister." Inuyasha explained as he stared at Kagome.

"Something like that but hers' the thing…we have to find her before we go after Naraku." She replied.

"Why….if we find her on the way then we found her. Her scent will be the same as you're so it shouldn't be hard." Inuyasha growled as he hide his hurt.

"Kagome we need to find and destroy Naraku first." Miroku sided with Inuyasha.

"I agree…Kagome I understand how you feel but Naraku will get stronger and stronger the longer we take." Sango added.

"But we need my sisters' help." Kagome said as she got up angrily.

"Kagome she might not even have a sword to hold her demon blood back. What if she loses control?" Miroku asked.

"She won't! Look we need her help in order to defeat Naraku!" she pressed on

"Why?! Why do we need another whinny brat?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"That was uncalled for." Miroku added.

"Because she was the one born with the jewel inside her! She IS Kikiyo's TRUE reincarnation!" Kagome yelled out into tears.

"What?" both Sango and Miroku asked as Inuyasha sat down and tried to regain control over the shock.

"Yeah, may step father took the jewel and a part of her soul and put it into me before he left me and my mother." Kagome explained as she stood up to leave. After a small moment of silence Kagome ran out of the hut and didn't bother to stop when she head Sango and Miroku yelling at her to stop.

Kagome ran and ran not looking back. She didn't wan to hear it. She didn't wan to be thrown away like some fake toy just because she really wasn't who they had all thought she was. 'Once we find my sister he'll want nothing to do with me…because I'm not HER copy.' She thought as she fell over a tree stump. Kagome looked up and found her self in front of the god tree. "Soon all I'll have will be nothing but memories."

"Inuyasha go and get her!" Sango yelled as she was held back by Miroku.

"Sango is right...she could be attacked." Miroku stated.

With the said Inuyasha ran out of the hut in search of Kagome he had no idea what to tell her or what he should do but all he knew was he'd be damned before anything would happen to HIS Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha ran through the forest hoping that Kagome was safe. 'Why didn't she tell me? Why did she run off?' he thought as he continued his search for Kagome. He was brought out of thought when he heard a heart broken cry as the scent of salt water surrounded his nose. Inuyasha's hear ached at what he came into sight. There at the base of the god tree sat a crying Kagome as she let out heart broken moans that could be heard by every one.

"Kagome?" he said as he grew closer to her.

"Go away…I want to be alone." She said in between cries as a barrier went up.

"Kagome…I'm not going any where now lower the damn thing." He said a bit too harshly.

"Why? So that you could yell at me? Tell me how stupid I am? Save it I want to be alone!" she yelled back. 'He only wants me to find her and leave.' She thought as he tears ran freely down her face.

"No! So that I can hold you stupid!" he yelled back.

Once those words left his mouth his eyes grew wide as he realized what he had said. He was so shocked that he had failed to notice the barrier thrown down and Kagome running into his arms. As he over came the shock he held Kagome tighter and allowed her to cry. By the time Kagome had stopped crying she had fallen asleep in his arms and refused to let go, Inuyasha walked into the hut with Kagome in his arms. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sound asleep so he sat at his corner with a much tried Kagome in his arms.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself in their hut. The last thing she remembered was crying and wishing she wasn't alone. The first one to notice her moments was Shippo who was walking out side with some supplies. He dropped everything and ran at her at full speed. Kagome let out a warm smile and opened her arms to catch her son.

"Mommy! Everyone is ready to leave!" cried Shippo.

"Feh…about time you woke up wench. Let's go…hell knows where that brat of yours is." Inuyasha growled.

"Come on Kagome she might be in trouble." Sango added with a smile.

"Thanks…lets go." She said as she stood up and got her bow and arrows.

Once they left the village they traveled till mid after noon to eat before they continued to move. Inuyasha had hoped they would reach a village by night fall but they ended up camping out. After they fire was started and everyone had eaten Sango, Shippo and Kagome left to a near by hot spring. After a while of soaking in the water Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "Why did you run off?"

Kagome automatically tensed and had no idea what to say. But she trusted Sango with her life and knew that she could make her fears disappear. "I…I couldn't help but think that you'd want her and not me. That once you found Kikiyo's true reincarnation you wouldn't need me." she explained as she held back her tears.

"I'd need you mommy." Shippo said as he swam over to her.

"Kagome…you're like a sister to me. I will always need you." Sango spoke gently.

"But what about Inuyasha…what if she looks exactly like Kikiyo…he won't need me. He won't want me." Kagome cried as she formed a barrier so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell her tears.

"Like if I would let that jerk send you home." Sango stated.

"Sango I can't…I just can't bare the thought of losing him. I care about him to much." Kagome cried into her hands.

"Kagome do you love him?" Sango asked gently.

"I do…I love him with all my heart but he doesn't love me. He loves Kikiyo." Kagome said as she calmed her self down.

"I love you mommy." Shippo said

"I love you too honey…come on the guys must be worried by now." Kagome said as she reached for her towel.

"Yeah, but you should really talk to Inuyasha." Sango said gently.

"Yeah mommy…I think he feels the same way." Shippo added.

"I will…just no t now." Kagome answered.

"You better or I'll make him stop hurting my friend." Sango threatened.

"I will…I promise." Kagome said.

Once they got back to camp Kagome and Shippo curled up in her sleeping bag while Sango went over to her spot. As everyone slept Inuyasha was thinking and keeping an eye on every on so that they could sleep peacefully. 'She is Kikiyo's true reincarnation.' Kagome's words rang in his head. Inuyasha turned down to look at Kagome and let a small smile graze his lips. 'It doesn't matter…she's all that matters now. Now I don't have to worry about her thinking that all I see is a copy. Now I'm free to tell her.' He thought as he turned his graze up into the star filled sky.

The net morning everyone was up by sun raise. The group was back to normal and nothing kept them apart. They had been on the road for hours when Inuyasha picked up on the unmistakable scent of blood and Hakudoshi. After warning the others he picked up the pace and found Hakudoshi and his hell horse covered in blood.

"What the hell are you dong?" Inuyasha growled as he drew the Tetsusiga.

"Well is it isn't Inuyasha and his friends. However I don't have time for this…Kagura get rid of these weaklings." Hakudoshi ordered as he got on his hell horse.

"Oh no you don't…wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dance of dragon!" Kagura yelled.

Kagome quickly drew one of her arrows and blocked the attack but was too late. Hakudoshi was long gone and there only opponent was the wind witch. Kagome drew another arrow while Sango and Miroku joined Inuyasha's side. Before the battle began Miroku asked, "Is it Naraku who's attacking all the holy temples?"

"Ha, I will not answer anything…Dance of dragon!" Kagura yelled.

"Back lash wave!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled.

Kagome held her ground as she waited for the right timing. Just as she was about to fire her arrow she was attacked and thrown into the middle of the battle field. Kagome got up and saw a winged demon with a face similar to Hakudoshi. She was in such a daze that she failed to notice the danger she was in. Inuyasha pulled her just in time before growling out, "What the hell is your problem!"

"It's another creation…"she spoke as she picked up her arrows as Inuyasha helped her up.

"Ah brother Haku…did you do your job?" Kagura asked as she joined his side. After a small nod she said, "Good…lets go."

"Your not going any where bitch!" a cold voice was heard.

"Haku take care of her!" Kagura ordered as she attacked Inuyasha and his friends.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all watched as a hanyou girl came out of the forest with two three-pointed daggers. Her hair was long and night blue color with blood red tips. They were forced to look away when Kagura was heard yell, "Dance of dragons."

"No!" Kagome yelled as she shot her arrow into Kagura's attack which stopped it immediately.

"Stupid girl." Kagura hissed.

"Watch your back you ugly witch." was heard before Kagura fell to her knees. "You should have just told me where to find him." She added as she dug her second dagger into Kagura's stomach.

Kagome watched as the new demon stood up and tried to attack the hanyou from the back. Kagome shot her arrow and completely purified him. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku all watched in surprised as the demon burned. However Kagome's attack caused the hanyou girl to look back which resulted in her being thrown down and attacked.

"Ha! No weak, pathetic hanyou will ever kill me." Kagura hissed as she opened her fan to give the final attack. "Any last words?"

"Yeah…whip blood!" the hanyou yelled as she used her blood to form a whip which took Kagura's fan.

"Little bitch!" Kagura yelled in pure anger.

"Yeah, I'm half a bitch." The hanyou girl hissed back.

"Kagura lets go!" Hakudoshi yelled as he stabbed the hanyou girl straight through the stomach.

At once Kagura took back her fan and took off with Hakudoshi. Everyone watched as the hanyou girl got on her hands and knees and began to cough up blood. After she had coughed up enough she wiped her mouth and stood up. After putting her weapons away she looked up and for the first time noticed the people in front of her. The moment she saw Miroku she stepped back and said, "Stay away you monk." in a cold and dangerous vice.

"Miroku what did you do?!" Sango yelled as she hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu.

"Nothing…I've never met her." Miroku replied.

"Listen we can help…you're safe." Inuyasha said as he stepped forward.

"Ha…you have one too…they have you as a slave don't they? Are you just for show or are you a personal slave?" she growled as she pulled out a necklace. 'Break the chain and I will come to your aid. It is my duty as lord of the western lands. That's what he wrote." she thought.

"Look the necklace I wear doesn't control me…let me help you…pup safe." Inuyasha barked the last two words out.

"Safe…Safe! I've never been safe so leave me alone before you're all killed!" she yelled as she ripped the chain.

The force she used caused her to cough up more blood. Only this time the beads around her neck and wrist glowed. Inuyasha knew that by scent this was the girl they were looking for. That's when he picked up the unmistakable scent of his brother. 'Now what?' he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He had been walking ahead of the three he traveled with when he felt the bond break. He remembered the day, they day he had promised to watch over yet another hanyou child. He could remember the day perfectly. It was a couple of years after his fathers' death before he would get a hold of his brother. He walked down the main halls and into the main room and say a light blue haired dog demon standing and holding a hanyou child.

**Flash back **

"What is it you need Rare?" a young Sesshomaru asked.

"Your help…my daughter is that priestess reincarnation, she had the shikon no tama with in her." Rare explained.

"Where is it now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It is with her twin sister and the part of her soul." Rare answered.

"So what is it you need of me?" Sesshomaru replied.

"As my alley I ask you to look after my daughter and help her with any trouble she may have when you meet her again." Rare answered

"When will you take her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I must go." He growled and left.

**End of Flash back **

Sesshomaru arrived and saw the same hanyou girl throwing up nothing but blood. That's when he noticed his brother and his human friends with him. Inuyasha watched as his brother walked over to the sick girl. He had no idea what to do. 'Shit how do I get her to stay.' he thought. He was brought out of thought when he heard Miroku ask, "Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, since when did you answer the call of a hanyou?" Sango added.

"I don't need to answer any of your silly questions moral." was his cold answer.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru why are you here?" Inuyasha growled as he with drew the Tetsusiga.

"Ah…you know him?" the hanyou girl asked as she took in some air once she finally stopped throwing up.

"He's my half brother…what is it you need?" Sesshomaru answered as he began to ignore them.

'Shit now what…blood she lost to much blood…wait that's it!' Inuyasha thought as he quickly put Tetsusiga back in his sheath and pulled Kagome to him. "I'm sorry" he told her before he used his claws and cut her arm enough so that she would bleed.

As Kinata stood up she could only stare at Kagome, she had found her sister…she was right there. Kinata turned to Sesshomaru and said, "I want you to take my and that girl somewhere safe." as she pointed at Kagome.

"Do you know this human?" he asked.

"This human is my sister." She growled.

"Kagome isn't going any where with out me." Inuyasha growled as he with drew Tetsusiga once more.

"Then I'm taking her by force." Sesshomaru growled back.

"That's enough! I will stay with your brother and my sister however should I need you I will call." Kinata growled as she stood up.

"Stop it! You're going to reopen your wounds." Kagome yelled as she gently pushed her sister back down.

"Very well then…Inuyasha take care of her." Sesshomaru growled before taking his leave.

Kinata looked at Kagome and said, "Boy am I glad to see you." Before passing out form the lack of blood she had.

While Sango and Kagome began to clean and cover the girls wounds Inuyasha pulled Miroku aside and stared at him. After a while of being stared at Miroku let out a small sight and asked, "What is it?"

"Have you ever met her?" he asked.

"No, I have no idea why she reacted to me that way." Miroku answered.

"I believe you but I must ask you to stay away form her." Inuyasha replied.

"I will but please tell me what is going on?" Miroku said.

"She was most likely used as s whore between corrupted monks. By the looks of it she was used between four of them." Inuyasha answered as he held back his anger.

"I will keep my distance until you inform me other wise." Miroku said as he looked over at Sango. After a moment of silence Miroku turned back to Inuyasha and asked, "Should we tell the girls?"

"No…I'll deal with her, she might get violent should we bring it up." Inuyasha answered

"Understood." He said.

"Inuyasha…Miroku lets go!" the girls yelled.

For once Miroku ran along side Inuyasha while Kagome road with Sango on Kirara. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome's sister and they didn't want to risk reopening the wounds. After a short while of traveling they found a small clearing and made camp there. After eating and sitting in silence everyone thought it was best to have an early sleep.

Kinata slowly opened her eyes and sniffed the air. It was about an hour till the sun would raise and she wanted to get up. Before she could even sit up she heard a voice say, "Don't even think about it pup. Your wounds haven't healed yet."

Kinata turned and looked at Inuyasha and growled, "Stop calling me pup, only my parents can call me that."

"Sorry but you really shouldn't move." Inuyasha replied.

"You're not the boss of me." She threw back.

"Inuyasha…what's going on?" a sleepy Kagome asked.

"Your sister won't stay still." He answered.

"Kinata…please just get some rest." Kagome said now by her sisters' side.

"Uh…I can't…the beads won't let me." Kinata replied.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she reached to touch them.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome back.

"I was used as a slave…they used this to wake me up and put me to sleep. Only a very well experience miko or e monk can remove them." Kinata explained.

"Inuyasha we have to go back to the village." Kagome said.

"Let's wait for the others to wake up." Kinata said as she began to get up.

"You shouldn't be moving…please just sit down and I'll get you some food and water." Kagome said as she got up and began to work on making breakfast.

"I'm fine…just let me at least catch the fish." Kinata growled out in frustration.

"Kagome go ahead and start the fire I'll go and make sure she doesn't get attacked." Inuyasha said as he got up.

Before Kagome could protest Kinata was gone and at the nearest river. Inuyasha found the girl washing as much blood off of her self as she could before catching some fish. After a while of silence Kinata growled, "Stay away form me."

"Why don't you want me near you girl?" Inuyasha asked as he did what she asked.

"I'll never let a guy near me again." She hissed in pure hatred.

"But you let my half brother hold you." Inuyasha shot back.

"That is different." She growled.

"In what way?" he asked.

"He will never touch me or hurt me like all the other males have! HE is bound to help me because of our fathers' friendship. HE would never allow anyone or him self to break a bound that was made!" she yelled before falling to her knees in pain.

"Foolish girl…I have my own women…now let me help you…after all I am also bound to help you." Inuyasha replied as he took a step closer.

"What are you talking about." She asked as she slowly stood back up.

"Sesshomaru and I share the same father…now would you please truest me and let me help you." He answered gently as he helped her with her catch.

"Fine…but keep that monk away from me." She replied as she finally allowed him to help her.

"Good…now lets get back so that Kagome can change your bandages." He said

By the time they got back Sango and Miroku were already up. While Kagome and Sango changed her bandages, Miroku and Inuyasha gathered some fire wood. After they ate and were ready to go the group left and were on there way home. Kinata however had reopened her wounds since she refused to be carried. By the time they arrived Kinata was a bloody mess and passed out in a pool of her own blood at the edge of the village.

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for reading my stories. I have good news to all of you who had read Silver Dragon…I am going to write a sequel but it will not be posted until later on. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha quickly picked her up and took her to Kaede's hut. After bandaging her wounds everyone sat in Kaede's hut. Kinata began to wake up to the sounds of people talking. She knew she wasn't out side any more but she did wait to see who exactly was around her.

"But how can this be?" an unknown vice to her was heard.

"I'll explain later but first you have to help her or those beads will kill her…please Kaede." She head her sister cry.

'Why is she crying…wait…that bitch isn't going to get any where near me.' Kinata thought as she began to tense up.

"Don't even think about it…just sit up and stay still." Inuyasha growled.

Everyone turned and saw Kinata's eyes open and as she sat up and staid still. Kaede walked over and tried to take off each of them but was shocked by a lot of power. After words her and Miroku tried and even than that didn't help. After both Miroku and Kaede failed Kinata stood up and ran out.

"I'll go get her." Kagome said as she got up.

"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine…we'll be back." Kagome said as she got on Inuyasha's back.

As the sun began to set it got harder for him to find Kinata. When he finally picked up her scent he also picked up on Koga's scent. Inuyasha fastened his peace and when he finally found them they saw Kinata being held by the throat by Koga. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha and punched Koga while yelling out, "Let go of my sister!"

Koga and Inuyasha stood n shock and disbelief at what Kagome had just done. She was supposed to be the weak, helpless girl that would fall for the strongest male but now she was stronger. Both were brought out of there thoughts when a very pissed off Kagome was heard say, "What were you thinking?"

"Hey don't look at me…he's the one that jumped me and began asking hwy his woman's scent was on me. I told him you were taken and he attack." Kinata hissed as she tried to get up.

"Where do you think you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Out…you should understand…I'll see you in the morning." Kinata said as she got ready to leave.

"Kagome…what the hell is going on? Why is that mutts scent on you." Koga asked as he grabbed her by the arm.

"I told you…my sister is taken!" Kinata yelled and knocked Koga back with the last of her demon strength.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Koga watched as Kinata became human. Her claws became regular nails as did her teeth. While Koga just smiled Inuyasha and Kagome froze at her appearance. Kinata was now the complete look alike of Kikiyo. Her eyes, her face, and even her voice had changed to be exactly like Kikiyo's. They were brought back from shock when they heard Koga say, "Ha how sad…you're a human now and you can't hurt me now move." before pushing her to the floor.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled in anger.

"That was two low even for you wolf." Inuyasha added.

"You shouldn't hit girls." Kinata said as she began to glow a dark blue color. Soon Koga found him self unable to move and heard Kinata's cold voice add, "Especially those who CAN hurt you." as she stood up.

"But how…you're a hanyou." Koga asked.

"Kinata…can you please let him go?" Kagome asked.

"No!" both her and Inuyasha yelled.

It was quiet for a while until Kagome had thought of something. She walked over to Kinata and put up a barrier around her self and Kinata. Inuyasha soon caught on but was too late. Once the barrier was up Kagome touched one of the beads and focused. Kinata felt weak and a sudden rush of power before the beads all broke and fell to the ground.

"Thanks." Kinata said before both girls fell to the floor unconscious.

Inuyasha quickly caught both girls and turned to Koga. After arguing as to who was going to carry Kagome Koga finally gave in and took hold of Kinata and followed Inuyasha back to eh village. 'Damn it Kagome.' he thought angrily.

Kagome had now idea where she was. It was completely dark and there was no light what so ever. After a short while she began to hear voices. Kagome walked to the sound and soon found the voices owners. In a small room was her sister curled up in a circle crying and there were monks in front of her.

"You've been slacking off bitch." The tallest on said.

"I think we need to show you what happens when you slack off." Another added.

"No…please lady Yumi said I could rest…just go." She growled.

"We don't care what lady Yumi said…it's time you pay." The third monk said as they all began to make the beads glow.

"No! Go away!" Kinata yelled as she clawed one of them before falling in pain.

"Yes…it's time you were reminded of your place." The tallest monk stated as the other two held her down.

Kagome watched in horror and anger as her sister's memory showed her the pain that needed to be taken away. Finally when she couldn't take it any more Kagome woke up yelling, "No!" with in an instant Inuyasha was at her side as the others woke up in fright. Kagome looked around ignoring all the questions and turned to see her sister. It was hardly noticeable but she was crying in her sleep. 'I wasn't there to protect her…I didn't' save her.' Kagome thought. "I'm such a bad sister." She said out loud before running out of the hut in pain and grief.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled

"Inuyasha you must get her." Miroku added.

"No…I'm going to get my sister." Kinata said as she eyes opened.

"You're still weak." Sango said

"Look she saw my most painful memories…I'm going." Kinata growled as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"All Inuyasha did was nod and sit back down. Kinata ran as fast as her human legs could carry her. It was still a few more hours until sun raise so she couldn't us her demon speed to catch up to her sister. Kinata soon found her sister at the base of the god tree crying. Kagome turned at the sound of foot steps to see her sister. Once she saw her more tears ran down her face as she said, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." over and over again.

"Kagome its ok…I'm here and I'm alright…please don't cry." Kinata whispered.

"But they hurt you in such horrible ways that would have broken me. I left you alone." Kagome cried.

"You didn't I heard your voice tell me to be strong. Knowing that I had to find you is what kept me alive." Kinata replied.

"Both girls held onto one another and cried out of joy, pain, sadness and grief. After they had calmed and tears were dried Kagome turned to Kinata and found her in her demon from and a ray of sun light. Kinata turned to her sister and asked, "What?"

"Mom wants to meet you…do you want to go now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah but I suggest we tell your mate first." Kinata answered.

"Kinata I don't have a mate." Kagome replied.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kinata added.

"Just drop it."

After getting Inuyasha to come with them the three of them stood at the well. Kagome was completely calm; Inuyasha was annoyed while Kinata was a nervous wrack. Kagome turned to her sister and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Kinata said before jumping in first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The moment Kinata reached the other side of the well her hearing and smelling senses had been over welled by the modern era. In one leap she reached the top of the well and turned to see Kagome claiming up the well while Inuyasha waited for her to reach the top. Once they were together Kagome lead Kinata to the main house and entered. As she entered the house Kagome yelled out, "I'm home!"

"Kagome I'm in the kitchen…" a woman's voice was heard.

"Don't worry…moms nervous too." Kagome whispered as she led Kinata to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Kagome said, "Mama…this is Kinata."

Ms. Higurashi turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. There before her stood a beautiful young woman that looked exactly like her former lover. Mama Higurashi dropped what she held and took a step forward to her daughter. Kinata took a step forward and asked, "Are you my mother?"

'Oh my god…my baby is back.' She thought before answering, "Yes…I am your mother."

"Good…I thought you smelt familiar." She joked weakly.

"Kagome have you given back her soul?" she asked.

"NO…she hasn't but it can wait…mama…I've missed you so much." Kinata said as she hugged her mother for the first time.

"Kinata…where is Rare? Where is your father?" mama Higurashi asked.

"He was killed when I was still a pup…I grew up in a temple." Kinata answered with a pain filled voice.

"No…now." She yelled as she broke down crying.

"Mama!" Kagome yelled in a panic which caused Inuyasha to run into the room.

"Is every thing ok?" he asked.

Kagome and Kinata both held their mother and tried to calm her down. Finally after reminding her that Sota would be home soon mama Higurashi calmed down and hugged both her daughters. She then turned to Kagome and said, "Take your sister up stairs and have her and Inuyasha change…we are going out to eat as a family."

"What about Sota?" Kagome asked.

"Who is Sota?" Kinata asked.

"I've already explained things to him and your grandfather should be home soon." She answered.

"What about the ears?" Kagome added.

"I can do a concealment spell." Kinata stated.

"OK…have Inuyasha change first and then Kinata can change after words…welcome home dear." Ms. Higurashi said before hugging her once more.

After getting Inuyasha changed and sending him down stairs Kagome and Kinata looked for some clothes. Finally after trying on all of her cloth Kagome deicide they would go and buy some cloth for Kinata and Inuyasha. After getting ready and getting some money from their mother they left the house.

"Um…where are we going and why can't I be my self?" Kinata asked as she kept away form all the people and passing care.

"Some where where you can look for clothing that you both like…the mall." Kagome answered.

"We better not stay long wench." Inuyasha growled

"No we won't." Kagome said sweetly.

After just walking into the mall Kagome was spotted by her old friends. With in a heart beat Kagome, Inuyasha and Kinata were surrounded by Eri, Tessa and Amy. Kagome greeted all of them while Inuyasha kept his hold on Kagome. Kinata on the other hand hide behind Inuyasha hoping that she wouldn't be seen.

"Kagome where have you been?" Eri asked.

"Sorry…I want out of town to visit my cousin...she's actually her with us." Kagome answered.

"Well where is she?" Amy added.

"Uh…Inuyasha could you move." Kagome asked.

"No…Kagome I want to leave." A girl's voice was heard

"Kinata it's alright….their my friends." Kagome said.

Inuyasha moved out of the way to reveal a shocking surprise. There in front of Eri, Tessa and Amy was a girl that was so close to being Kagome's twin. After a small while Kagome said, "Uh guys are you ok?"

"She looks so much like you." Tessa stated.

"Kagome she could pass as your twin." Amy added.

"Yeah…well we have to get some shopping done so I'll talk to you guys later." Kagome said as she tried to leave.

"Can we tag along? I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind." Eri asked.

"Uh…sure…but Kinata is short of a complete different personality so please don't ask too many questions." Kagome answered.

"We won't…so where to first?" Amy replied.

"That one." Kinata said as she pointed over to hot topic. 

"Uh…on second thought may be we should go…talk to you later Kagome-chan." Eri said as the three ran off.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he thought there was danger.

"Nothing…it's just that I don't shop there because of the clothes…here pick what you like and we'll wait out here." Kagome said as she handed Kinata a credit cared.

"What do I do with this?" Kinata asked.

"Just give it to the guy or girl that asks you for money and sing my name." Kagome said.

Without another word Kinata walked into the store she had chosen. Once in the store Kinata found interesting cloth and some shirts she came back out. Once the shopping was done they went back to the house where Kinata quickly ran to remove the spell.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Kagome spoke to herself.

"She doesn't feel right here…she wants to go back to the feudal era." Inuyasha was heard.

"But she and mom haven't even gotten a chance to talk." Kagome said

"Kagome…she has to get back…haven't you noticed?" Inuyasha said more sternly.

"Noticed what?" Kagome asked.

"She's a lot paler then normal…she's too far away form her soul and it's slowly killing her." Inuyasha answered

"We'll leave in the morning. Come on lets go inside." Kagome said.

"OK but she should get some sleep." Inuyasha added

"OK we'll get her to rest once we get inside." Kagome replied.

As soon as they walked into the house they found Kagome's mother in tears holding a necklace to her heart. Inuyasha ran up the stairs to look for Kinata while Kagome ran to her mothers' side. After getting her mother to calm down Kagome went up to her room and found Inuyasha paralyzed and Kinata by the window. Kinata looked at Kagome and said, "I'm sorry but I'm just too confused…I'm going back and once I'm fine I'll come back to you."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going back to Lord Sesshomaru…Kagome I've told mother I won't come back till after we defeat Naraku…I'm sorry." She said before jumping down and back to the well house.

"Kinata!" Kagome yelled out in tears.

Kinata ran to the well house and jumped into the well. Once the familiar blue light faded she could smell the woods and feel Sesshomaru's presence. Kinata jumped out of the well and fell to her knees in pain. 'What's happening to me? Why am I in such pain?' she asked as she began to turn into a human. The pain was so unbearable that Kinata passed out and the last thing she saw was Sesshomaru's worried filled eyes. Sesshomaru held the human girl and laid her down. After a while he heard Rin's worry filled voice ask, "My lord will she be alright?"

"Rin where is Jaken?" he asked as his voice staid emotionless as ever. 'There is something about this girl that calls to my demon.' He thought angrily.

"I am here mi lord…"Jaken was heard.

"Jaken you best improve." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said as he bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! She's burning up!" Rin yelled as she touched the girls' body.

""Get back Rin. 'Sesshomaru ordered as he placed a hand on her forehead only to fee that it in deed was to warm.

"My lord what should we do?" Rin asked in an upset voice.

"Jaken take Rin to the village…I shall take this girl to my lands." Sesshomaru ordered as he picked Kinata up.

"Ay my lord…come Rin." Jaken said

"I want to go." Rin said.

"Rin so…Jaken will wait with you. Tell my brothers friends that you are there about this girl." Sesshomaru added as he handed them a peace of her clothe.

"Yes my lord." Rin said sadly.

"Jaken once you've spoken with them take them to the castle." Sesshomaru said before leaving with a human girl in his arms.

"Come Rin let us go." Jaken said as he pulled alone the two headed dragon demon.

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle by mid day and placed her in a privet room. He ordered that no one was to enter her room but him. Everyone was surprised but said nothing out of fear. Sesshomaru had noticed that at some point during his travel she had turned back into a hanyou briefly before gasping in pain as she once again took to her human form. 'What has this hanyou done to me?' Sesshomaru thought as he entered his father' study.

After hearing the news that her sister was sick, Kagome and the others left to the western lands to see what had occurred. Because there was more humans then usual it would take them three days to reach his old home. A home that held all of his most pained memories. 'Damn him...damn her!' Inuyasha thought as they got ready to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the delays but the only time I can type my story is in 3rd block during school. I'll try by best and I might get to up date soon so please don't stop reading. **

Kinata slowly opened her eyes, she knew that she was in her human form once she wasn't able to pick up on any one's scent or listen to any near by demons who would be there. As she fought like hell to get her body to get up Kinata heard a cold emotionless voice say, "Your still weak so be still."

Upon hearing his voice she froze. 'Was I dreaming or is he worried?' she thought as she did what she was told to do. 'Wait where am I?' she thought as she tried to look for the owner of the cold emotionless voice that had spoken to her. After a while of silence she decided to say something so she asked, "Where am I?" in a very weak voice.

"You are in the western lands, now rest…"he answered.

"Sesshomaru do you know what is happening to me?" Kinata asked unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"You will be fine, now rest." He ordered as he stood up to leave the room. Before walking out he said, "I shall wake you when it is time for you to eat." before walking out and leaving her alone. 'It is clear she does not need this Sesshomaru.' He thought.

After Sesshomaru had left she was unable to sleep. So with nothing else to do she used what little strength she had and sat up in bed. She was shocked to see, that she a hanyou, was given such a nice room. 'Wow…why did he put me here?' I don't belong here and Kagome must be worried by now.' She thought as she slowly moved so that her feet touched the floor. 'I guess I could use some fresh air…I wonder what Kagome and the others are doing.' She thought as she began to over work her body so that she could walk to the balcony to breath in some fresh air. The sight was beautiful in her eyes. He had not only given her a good room but a good view as well. She could smell and see the ocean from where she sat.

"Inuyasha! We have to rest!" Sango yelled

"We just rested some hours ago!" he growled back.

"Kagome I'm hungry!" Shippo cried.

"Rin is hungry to."

"Inuyasha stop…we have to get something to eat." Kagome said as she stopped.

"No…we have to get to the castle before three days." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha the kids have to at least eat." Sango stated.

"Keh…" was all Inuyasha said before he stopped and jumped up into the tree and staid quiet.

As Kagome and Sango began to make lunch Rin and Shippo played while Jaken staid still and talked to no one. After eating lunch and cleaning up they were off once again. Kagome would have kept quiet but she refused to let children go with out eating. She would just have to wait to see her sister once more. 'Please be ok Kinata.' Kagome thought as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sesshomaru had walked into the room and found an empty bed. He sat they tray of food down and traced her scent to the balcony. That's where he found her looking paler then ever. Kinata turned to Sesshomaru and stood up with out any effort. She was to tried to feel any pain.

"Foolish girl…you will die should you not rest." Sesshomaru stated calmly before picking her up in his arms and placing her in bed. 'What am I doing?' he thought.

"Sesshomaru I need to leave soon…she's going to away." Kinata said weakly as she allowed him to place her back into bed.

"Who is it you seek?" he asked as he moved to get the tray of food for her.

"I seek my soul…Kikiyo…Sesshomaru if I am to live I must complete my soul." She answered. She had come to realize this as she felt herself losing grip on her energy. She just couldn't believe what she had to do 'Can I really kill my self?' she thought.

"Once your sister arrives we will leave. Till then you must rest." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru…I hate this…I hate being weak…is there anything you can do?" Kinata asked sadly. After all she saw herself as a pathetic weak hanyou that shouldn't be allowed to live.

"I shall see what I can find now eat." He stated.

After a while of silence Kinata noticed that he was not going any where. Once she was done eating she looked up and stared into his eyes. She soon found herself drowning in his eyes. Sesshomaru watched as she kept her eyes to his just as he kept his to hers. After staring at those cold, intense filled eyes she blinked and turned away. Once she gathered her thoughts she asked, "What do you worry over some pathetic hanyou?"

"I worry for no one other then my self." Sesshomaru spoke coldly as he got up. 

"You can try to fool your self but you can not fool me…you do look after a human girl after all." Kinata said.

"You know nothing of me." He growled as he walked out

"I know that inside you are filled with pain and regret…Sesshomaru I'm sorry to be in your way." Kinata said to the empty room as she began to fell asleep.

'Your not a regret…no harm shall come to you or Rin and I will make sure of that.' Sesshomaru thought as she allowed that one moment of any emotion before once again becoming a cold, emotionless demon he is. Two days later Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Jaken all arrived. Kinata had gotten worst and since that last time she had spoke with Sesshomaru she staid asleep. They were now sitting in Kinata's room talking. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "How do we save her?"

"She needs to complete her soul." Sesshomaru spoke as he held a sleeping Rin in his arms.

"But how do we do that?" Sango asked as she voiced out everyone's unspoken question.

"We aren't killing Kikiyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then how do we save my sister? Inuyasha please tell me how do I save my sister without you hating me?!" Kagome yelled back brokenly before storming out.

"I'll go get her." Sango stated before following her.

"Inuyasha…what DO you suggest we do." Miroku asked.

"I think we should talk with Kikiyo and tell her what is going on." Inuyasha answered.

"And what if she doesn't wish to dies brother…what will you chose, her or the happiness of a woman who has always staid by our side?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Then I will choose to save Kinata for Kagome." Inuyasha answered with out a second thought.

Naraku watched as he grew enraged. He had known the stupid wench that traveled with Inuyasha wasn't Kikiyo's true reincarnation. 'Now I must have her, she will give me the power I need.' He thought before he turned to Kagura and said, "Find Kikiyo…bring her to me."

"Yes Naraku." She said before she took off on her feather.

"What about Inuyasha? What will you do of him?" Hakudoshi asked.

"We will force him to choose between the woman he loves and the woman he once loved." Naraku answered.

It had been a challenge but Kagura did return with Kikiyo. When Kikiyo woke up she was unable to move and was in an unfamiliar room. She looked around and tried to scenes for anything but all she got was Naraku's aura from all over. She waited calmly until she heard Naraku's voice say, "Hello Kikiyo."

"Naraku, what is it you want of me?" Kikiyo asked coldly.

"I merely whish to offer you a chance to live once more." He answered in a calm voice.

"I am free with out a body; I can hate and love freely." Kikiyo replied.

"No even if I got you a body that will allow you to be by Inuyasha's side?" he asked.

"No, now let me go." Kikiyo demanded.

"Sorry Kikiyo but you are an important key in y latest plan so just relax and wait until I need you." Naraku growled.

Once Naraku was out of the room Kikiyo began to let her mind wonder. 'A chance to live once more…no I will take Inuyasha to hell and it shall be there where we will be together.' She thought. 'Is that what you really want?' a weak voice was heard. 'No, I want nothing more then to live and be his wife.' She answered the voice. 'Then do it…help Naraku and give your self that second chance.' The voice told her as it slowly began to take control of her. She would never come to realize that she was about to become one of Naraku's mindless servants.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Sango had calmed Kagome they went back and got some sleep. That morning they left the castle to go in search of Kikiyo. Sesshomaru carried the unconscious girl while Rin and Jaken kept up with the others. It was mid day when they had stopped to rest when Kinata slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was those deep intense amber eyes that held no emotion at that moment.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl who had just woken up. Some part of him was glad that she was alright while the other did not seem to care. He had no idea how long she was going to be a wake so he would not let her weaken her self more. The both were forced to look away when Kagome was heard say, "Kinata would you like some water, food?"

"Food sounds great." Kinata said weakly as she tried to get out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"You will not move." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I'm fine." She hissed. 'Then again it's so warm here.' She thought.

"My brother is right; we have no idea how long you're going to stay up so save your energy." Inuyasha added.

"Fine…where's Rin?" Kinata asked as she began to get comfortable.

"Kinata…Rin is glad you are finally up."

"Hello Rin…how are you?" Kinata said.

"Rin is fine, my lord where are we going?" Rin asked.

"No where Rin, where is Jaken?" Sesshomaru answered.

"I am here my lord." Jaken was heard as he stepped out form the forest.

"Kinata could you sense Kikiyo?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but should I do that now I will tire my self out." She answered.

"Then here, you have to eat." Kagome replied as she handed her some cooked fish and rice balls.

"Inuyasha come here." Sesshomaru spoke as he got up with Kinata in his arms.

"Feh, I'm not at home so cut the crap Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and warned all at the same time.

"Fine…what is it Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he got up and walked over to his brother.

"I shall return so look after Kinata." Was all he said before leaving. 'She needs more meat.' He thought as he left to hunt for the first time.

Inuyasha and the others were surprised when Sesshomaru came back with meat. While Kagome and Sango cooked the meat Sesshomaru took Kinata and sat with Rin and Jaken. Kinata had just finished eating when he had returned. She turned to him and said, "You never answered my question."

"What question?" he replied.

"Uh…why do you refuse to answer me?" Kinata asked as she closed her eyes and leaned into his chest for more warmth.

"This Sesshomaru never answers foolish questions." He replied.

Every one watched from the camp firs at the two. Rin was asleep and wrapped in Sesshomaru's tail while Kinata and Sesshomaru talked. Inuyasha tried his best to block them out and paid more attention to the conversation they were having. Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "What is up with those two?"

"Don't know but I think we should stay out of it." Kagome answered.

'What is this girl doing to me…I long for her when I've longed for no one.' Sesshomaru thought as she pulled her to him. He looked down at her and noticed she was starting to fall asleep. Ly pushed her so that she would open her eyes to look at him. One their eyes meat he asked, "Will you stay asleep?"

"No, I just need to think…I hope to see you in the morning." Kinata answered before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Kikiyo watched as her reincarnation slept in Sesshomaru's arms. Kinata was supposed to drive Kagome and Inuyasha apart; she wasn't supposed to fall in love with Inuyasha's brother. Once she had seen enough she looked a way and said, "Naraku I will help you I will help you also long as I get a body that will allow me to be by Inuyasha's side forever."

"Very well then Kikiyo, shall we start planning our final attack?" Naraku suggested as he allowed Kikiyo's soul collectors enter the room.

"Yes but we most first find a way for me to take control of my souls new body." Kikiyo said evilly.

"Kanna will help you with that, now do you whish to get rid of that oddly dressed girl?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, she is the only thing that stays between Inuyasha and I." Kikiyo answered.

"Good, Hakudoshi, get Kagura." Naraku ordered.

"Yes Naraku." He stated before leaving Naraku and Kikiyo to finish there plans.

Just as Kinata had promised she woke up seconds after Sesshomaru did. After everyone ate they left camp east in search of Kikiyo. It was mid day when Kinata had finally had enough. 'I walk to walk…I have two legs that I can and will us.' Kinata thought before the looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "Put me down."

"You will only tire your self." He replied without even looking at her.

"Kinata?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha and her walked up to the two.

"Kagome would you please tell him that I can walk. I feel a lot better." Kinata pleased with her sister.

"But you still look a little pale." Kagome replied.

"If she wants to walk let the girl walk." Inuyasha growled, "She's the one that going to hurt any way." he added.

That is all you have to say Inuyasha then you truly are a fool." Sesshomaru growled.

"Just put me down!" Kinata yelled in anger as she burned Sesshomaru.

"That will not get me to let go, now stop it." He growled as his eyes flashed read for a brief moment.

Kinata took in a calming breath before she looked around her. Rin and Shippo were behind them talking, Miroku and Sango were watching them and her sister refused to help her. 'Fine…if they won't let me walk I mind as well find my missing part of the soul.' She thought as she began to glow a blue color. When she opened her eyes he coughed up blood and said, "Kikiyo is…about four miles to the north east." before passing out.

"Kinata!" Kagome yelled

"Foolish girl, Jaken." Sesshomaru called.

"Yes my lord." He replied.

"You and Rin stay here…I shall return." he ordered as he handed the now human Kinata over to him.

"yes my lord." He replied.

"I guess we are camping here tonight." Miroku said.

"Guess so, Sango can you get some fir wood?" Kagome asked as she pulled out her sleeping bag to put her sister in.

"Of course…Rin? Shippo?...would you like to join me?" Sango called.

"Yes!" Shippo yelled.

"Rin would like to."

After collecting fie wood and setting up for the night every one sat down and had a quiet meal. Some time during the night Kinata woke up and looked around. She slowly got up and was glad that Inuyasha would not wake up with her sister in his arms. 'Good, now I can stretch my legs.' Kinata thought as she hid her moving aura.

Kinata had just stepped into the forest and out of the camp when she felt her inner demon answering a call. Without realizing it she was in her hanyou form looking for something. She had just stopped moving when she was slammed and pinned against a near by tree. She staid still as she heard a familiar cold voice growled out, "What are you doing?" in a pure anger. Kinata opened her eyes and was lost in his intense amber filled stare.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru was walking back to camp when his inner demon told him to stop it was searching for something and knew he had to find it. That's when he picked up on Kinata's hanyou scent. I was moving and getting closer to her. 'What does she think she's doing?' he thought. Once he h ad her in sight he pinned her to a tree and growled out, "What are you doing?"

Kinata met his cold gaze and couldn't turn away. After a while of silence he tightened his grip on her to get her to answer. When she still wouldn't answer him he let out a low growl which got her to say, "Sorry, I just had to stretch my legs."

"You should be resting." He said as he let her go when he noticed the fear and hate in her eyes.

"Please just let me walk back." Kinata replied.

"Only if you tell me why you held fear and hate when I held you the ay I did." Sesshomaru stated hoping to get some answers.

Kinata quickly looked away and stared up into the star filled sky. Kinata looked into the sky and took in a deep breath. She had no idea what to tell him and had no intension of allowing him t o think less of her. She was brought out of thought when she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her and said, "I am bound to you and you alone, tell me." in a surprising gentle voice.

"I know you want to know if I hate you but I don't." Kinata stated

"Then what did I do?" he demanded to know.

"You reminded me of my past…you are the only man I trust when they touch me." Kinata answered.

"Kinata…tell me now." He growled as he tightens his hold around her.

"Please don't make me tell you…I don't want you to think any less of me." Kinata stated as she was now close to tears.

"Tell me." Sesshomaru ordered as his eyes began to bleed into a red color.

"I was used as a personal slave between some monks at the temple I grew up in." she answered in tears as she was unable to dine him any longer.

Sesshomaru grew enraged and began to lust for blood. Before his aura could reach the others Kinata pleased up a barrier. It was slowly draining her but she had to stop him. Her demon called to his begging him to stop. As Sesshomaru calmed down his demon yelled at him to claim her, to mark her so that no one would touch her but him. Both he and his demon were calmed when they felt Kinata lips on their.

In Kinata's eyes she had no other choice, she was in her human form once more and she did not want to sleep for days again. AS Sesshomaru returned the kiss he could feel her growing weaker. He picked her up and pulled away and said, "Stubborn girl."

"Yeah, that's me…please don't leave me alone again." He said weakly.

"You have my word…no rest." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome was the first one to wake up and looked over to check on Kinata. Once she saw the empty sleeping bag she stood up and yelled, "Kinata!"

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were all up ready to fight when they saw Kagome on her knees crying. Inuyasha picked her up and tried to calm her. Once she was calm he said, "Stay here with Miroku and Sango…I'll go find her."

"That won't be necessary but thanks...I can take care of myself." Kinata's voice was heard.

"Kinata! Where'd you go?" Kagome asked

"Inuyasha next time sleep on your own if you can't watch anyone when you're with your mate." Sesshomaru's cold voice was heard.

"Feh, by the smells of it you two were close so don't tell me anything brother." Inuyasha growled out.

"Can we go now?" Kinata asked.

"When did you change back into a hanyou?" Sango replied.

"OH, um last night when I woke up…that's why I needed a walk. I'm guessing we're getting closer." Kinata answered.

"Then you must be feeling a lot better." Miroku added.

"Yeah, come on because I think I feel a jewel shard." Kinata replied.

"Yeah, it's just one…I think it's Kohaku." Kagome stated.

"Then let's go." Sango said as he got ready.

"Rin, Jaken stay close to me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes my lord." Both Rin and Jaken said

As he continued to move forward Kinata felt stronger and was glad she would finally able to be whole again. It was close to sunset when they had made camp near a hot spring. After they ate Kagome and Sango stood up and asked, "Would you like to join us Kinata?"

"Uh sure...Rin you should come too." Kinata said as she offered Rin her hand

"Can I lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

All Sesshomaru did was nod and allowed the child to go clean up. Once they were all socking in the water Sango and Kagome looked at one another while Kinata helped Rin how to swim and float. Kinata held Rin and turned to face Kagome when she heard her ask, "What did Inuyasha mean?"

"He didn't mean anything." Kinata said as she held back a blush.

"Kinata...will you stay with Rin?"

"Yes, I'll always stay with you Rin." Kinata answered.

"I wonder why." Kagome whispered.

"Sango what are you going to do?" Kinata asked hoping to change the subject.

"About what?" Sango answered.

"Do you want me to heal Kohaku so that he doesn't need the jewel shard?" Kinata replied

"You can do that?" Sango asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes, if Kagome helps me." Kinata answered.

"Of course I will help...now how about we relax." Kagome said.

Mean while back at the camp fire Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha sat in silence while Shippo argued with Jaken. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin while his brother did nothing but think. After growing tried of the silence Miroku turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "How did you first meet Kinata Sesshomaru?"

"That is none of your business monk." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru she told me you were bound to help her because our fathers...what did she mean?" Inuyasha replied

"Her father came to me two months after you were born...I gave him my word that I would look after his daughter." Sesshomaru explained.

"I see. What will you do once your duty is over?" Miroku asked.

"That is not you concern...Jaken watch Rin I shall return." and with that said Sesshomaru was gone. 'How dare they question this Sesshomaru.' he thought.

'You should get back before she finds you gone.' his demon said

'Since when have you thought about others? No you're starting to sound like my half breed of a brother.' Sesshomaru growled at him self.

'You'll be sorry.' he stated as its presence faded away.

By the time Sesshomaru came back Rin and everyone were fast asleep. That's when he noticed that Kinata was high up in one of the trees asleep. Kinata was not that high up the tree so he was able to pull her down from where she slept. So he walked over to her and was about to pick her up when he head her cold vice ay, "Don't touch me."

"You're going to fall...get down." he stated.

"What do you care? Just leave me alone." Kinata hissed as she began to glow a dangerous blue.

"That will not stop me." he growled as he forcefully got her out of the tree and sat down with her still in his arms.

"Who would have ever known that the great Lord Sesshomaru would go soft and fall for a hanyou." a girls voice was heard.

Kinata quickly jumped up and formed a barrier around the others to wake them up. She pulled out her daggers while Sesshomaru pulled out the Tokijin. Inuyasha one and the others soon woke up and were shocked tat what they saw. There they saw Kagura along side Kikiyo. Once every one was up Kinata lowered the barrier and asked, "What are you doing with her?"

"I'm getting Inuyasha back, now come with us." Kikiyo's cold voice replied.

"Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stay away from her Inuyasha...she's not herself." Miroku said.

"You can't have him!" Kagome yelled as she placed a barrier around Inuyasha and the children.

"Foolish gril...you've spoiled my plans for the last time." Kikiyo hissed as she shot an arrow at her.

Everyone was surprised when the arrow was cut into two as Kinata appeared in front of her sister. Kinata turned to Kagura and then to Sesshomaru. After thinking quickly Kinata lowered her daggers and said, "This is foolish...Kagura tell Naraku that he will die soon...Kikiyo it's time you rest." before she attacked Kikiyo.

"Sango you and Miroku protect Rin and Shippo...I'm going to help my sister." Kagome said as she got her arrows.

"Kagome I'm helping you." Inuyasha said.

"No, you're helping Sesshomaru." she stated.

'She's testing me I know it...she thinks I still love Kikiyo. Well it's about time she knew.' he thought. "Fine, just be careful."

And so it began, the first part to the final battle began. While Naraku's stood ready to win and claim the jewel as his.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Dance of Dragon!" Kagura yelled.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru added

"Rin is scared...lord Sesshomaru!"

"Calm down Rin...he is protecting us." Sango staid.

"Kagome!"

Kagome hadn't noticed the arrow Kikiyo had fired and was about to get h is on the right shoulder when she was thrown to the floor by her sister. Kinata was hit on the right shoulder when she was thrown to the floor by her sister. Kinata was hit on her upper right arm. She turned to Kikiyo with blood lust eyes and growled out, "Try it again and it will be a painful death." as she pulled on their soul which caused Kikiyo to fall to her knees.

"Kinata!" Kagome yelled.

"Stay back." Kinata replied as she pulled the arrow out and tried to regain control.

"So...attacking her makes you mad...lets see how mad you can get before you lose it." Kikiyo said as she aimed yet another arrow at Kagome.

"I said...back off!" Kinata yelled as her eyes became the same when Inuyasha' lost control. Kinata pulled at her soul slowly torturing the dead priestess causing her to fall to her knees.

"Kagome get away form her!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagura landed along side Kikiyo.

"Stupid bitch...I have our power now, so listen up and get t straight. You obey me." Kinata said as she dropped her weapons and replaced them with her claws.

"Finally...Kagura lets go." Kikiyo ordered.

"You're not going any where!" Kinata yelled as she threw her blood wipe whip and caught Kagura by the throat.

"Jaken take Rin back to the castle and wait for me there." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked over to his brother.

"Yes my lord...come Rin let us go." Jaken stated.

"Kagura hurry up." Kikiyo hissed as she tried to ignore the pain.

"I shall kill you both and I will hear your scares for mercy...as for you Kagura you will suffer each and every day until I kill Naraku." Kinata's demonic voice was heard as she approached both girls.

Before Kinata could even cut either woman she felt a sword enter her and go straight thought her. She stood still until it was pulled out before she continued to approach both girls. As she walked she said, "Hakudoshi...do you wish to die along side these two"

"Ha, foolish hanyou...kill Kagura but hand Kikiyo over." Hakudoshi said.

"Bastard!" Kagura hissed.

"Your the fool...I will kill you all." Kinata said as she turned to face him to added, "And I will star with you."

"Go a heard and try." Hakudoshi challenged.

"Now!" Kikiyo yelled once she was safely on the demon horses back.

In one shift leap Hakudoshi was gone along with Kagura and Kikiyo. Kinata turned to find easy prey to kill. She longed for blood and wanted nothing more then to be the one drenched in blood. She was given her first choice when she heard Kagome say, "Kinata ...calm down...there gone and I'm fine...please sister."

"Sister...Ha we are not sisters. All of you are prey that are meant to entertain me...now run." Kinata replied as she prepared to attack them.

"Scared Sutra!" Miroku yelled as he hoped to knock her out.

"Don't make me laugh...I AM stronger then you perverted monk." Kinata growled as she caught the paper and burned it.

"Damn it...Sango get Kagome out of here." Inuyasha growled as he took a step forward to challenger her...

"No one is going any where." Kinata said as she made her move to attack.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all surprised when Sesshomaru caught Kinata and pined her to the floor. Every one watched as Kinata growled and yelled to be set free. When no one made a move to leave Sesshomaru was heard say, "Leave her to me Inuyasha...take these humans and go."

"Let go!" Kinata yelled as she blasted Sesshomaru off of her. Kinata had managed to claw Inuyasha across the chest before she found her self pinned to the floor once again.

"Inuyasha let Sesshomaru handle this...I trust him to keep his word...please!" Kagome cried.

"Feh you better hurry up." Inuyasha was heard before he and the others left.

"Once they were gone Sesshomaru looked down at the still enraged demon beneath him. He looked into her eyes and saw the rage that was waiting to be freed. He let her go only to pin her down once more when she went in the same direction as the others had gone. He was force to look away when he heard her yell, "Why?! Why won't you let me go?!"

"Why do you not wish to harm me?" he shot back.

"I must kill that monk! You will not stop me!" she raged.

"Calm down." he ordered as he allowed his demon to show.

The moment Kinata looked into his eyes was the moment she was unable to move. Once he was sure she would not move he picked her up and held her while calling for his Kinata back. Before he was able to finish he stopped when he heard her ask, "Why? Why don't you want me?"

"I do want you...should you be able to control your self...I want you to be my lady of the western lands." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear before he nuzzled her neck.

Once she heard that Kinata closed her eyes and was out cold. Before returning back to his brother, Sesshomaru cleaned her wound and left to meet with his brother. Every one was shocked when they saw a heartless demon enter the camp site with a hanyou girl sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Has she stopped bleeding?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I cleaned her wounds." was all Sesshomaru said before sitting away form everyone with Kinata in his arms.

"They really do make a good couple." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"As long as she loves him...Inuyasha I'm tired." Kaogme said.

"Feh." was all he said before he opened his arms to her and allowed her to sleep within the safely of his arms. 'Like father like son...right Sesshomaru?' he thought.

"How dare he! He's supposed to love me!" Kikiyo yelled in pure anger.

"Calm your self Kikiyo...by the end of tomorrow he will by yours." Naraku spoke.

"He better be Naraku or I will take you to hell with me." Kikiyo hissed.

"Hakudoshi, have Kohaku lure them to us tomorrow." Naraku ordered.

"Yes Naraku." was all he said before leaving the two alone. 

"Where is Kagura?" Kikiyo asked.

"Kagura is waiting in her room for her cue...I suggest you rest Kikiyo...you will need it after all." Naraku said before disappearing into the shadows.

That next morning before anyone woke up Sesshomaru got p and left the camp site to clean Kinata's wounds. Kinata woke up and felt strange, it like if someone was licking her open wound. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a huge dog demon. Sesshomaru quickly transformed and said, "It'll help your wound heal faster."

"Thank you." Kinata replied as she stood up and kissed him.

"Your sister wants to speak with you." Sesshomaru told her after she pulled away.

"Ummm...can't it wait." Kinata asked as she grew close to him for warmth.

"I believe it can." he answered as he pulled her against him and began to kiss her neck to search for the right spot where he would pleas his mark.

Kinata let out a low growl as she tried to get him to move up her jaw and to her lips. As if he were able to read her mind he did as she wanted him to and so they were locked in a passionate kiss. Before it could go any father Sesshomaru pulled way and let out an enraged growl before saying, "If you value your life then leave."

"We have a finish this later..." Kinata whispered before saying "Just come out." in a tried voice.

"Sorry." both Sango and Kagome said as they came out followed by Miroku.

"Where is my brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He said he'd wait at the camp site for us...I guess now we know why." Kagome answered.

"It seems my brother is no fool..." Sesshomaru stated.

"NO, I just didn't want to piss you off." Inuyasha's voice was heard before he was seen with Kirara holding everyone's' belongings.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Kikiyo just tried to lure me to her with her soul collectors...I thought I should come get Kinata so that she would get her soul back." he answered.

"She has a trap waiting for us...she joined Naraku to get you." Kinata replied

"Then Naraku dies today." Sesshomaru growled.

Once every one was ready they set out for their final battle against Naraku. Kagome road on Inuyasha's back while Miroku sat on Kirara with Sango. Kinata however ran along side Sesshomaru. 'I have to portect them all with my life.' Kinata thought as she began to tense form the feeling she was getting. Someone was going to die and she feared fore every ones life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As they grew closer to Naraku's castle the presence of thousands of demons could be felt. Kinata began to build up her energy so that she was ready for any form of attack. Just as they were moving Kinata rushed up ahead and caught the arrow that was about to hither sister. Before the others could stop she growled out, "Go ahead I need to handle this."

"Kinata be careful!" Kagome yelled.

"Hurry up." was all Inuyasha added.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said as he gave her a look that said, 'Don't die you foolish girl.'

Once they were gone Kikiyo stepped out of the shadows with dozens of demons behind her. Kinata pulled out her weapons and stood in a defensive stance. Kikiyo watched her reincarnation stand before her ready to fight. 'Stupid girl must think she's going to win.' Kikiyo thought before saying, "You will be locked in this clay body and I will take control over your living breathing body."

"How do you plan on doing that? I'm not tried and I'm packed with energy to fight you." Kinata replied.

"Who said you were going to fight me?" Kikiyo asked as the demons around her got ready to attack. "You will be fighting them and should you still have the energy I will fight you." Kikiyo added before all of the demons attacked her at once.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha called as they stood on guard ready to fight.

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked as he saw the uneasiness in her eyes.

"Where's Kohaku?" Sango replied

"Well I'll be glad to tell you and I'm glad you all could make it." Naraku was head.

"What the hell are you planning Naraku?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Where's Kohaku?!" Sango yelled in pure rage.

"Ah, Kohaku it seems your sister wants a fight." Naraku replied as Kohaku appeared form the shadows.

"Naraku you heartless bastard!" Kagome yelled as she fired an arrow.

"Dance of Dragon!" Kagura's was heard as she blocked Cage's attack.

"And so it begins...Kohaku, Kagura get rid of these humans. Inuyasha must no die but kill the others." Naraku ordered as he stepped back into the shadows.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he aimed for Naraku but killed nothing but demons.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru attacked as he began to fight to be the first to get to Naraku.

"Kohaku snap out of it" Sano yelled as she blocked each of her brothers attacked.

"Sis...sister?" Kohaku stated before a wave of pain hit him. Just as Sango was close enough he looked up with the small blank eyes and attacked.

Mean while Kinata blocked, attacked and ran as she killed each demon that was in her way. Finally after killing about a hundred demons most of them backed away. Kinata kept her eyes open and before she even hurt she did a back flip ad n pushed the dagger though the person while saying, "Nice try Hakudoshi...now it's time I got rid of you."

"Foolish girl...this will be your down fall." Hakudoshi said as he began to burn. Once Kinata had completely purified Hakudoshi she turned around to face Kikiyo and froze. 'What the hell is going on? Why can't I move?' Kinata thought as she stared at the small girl that was dressed in white that stood by Kikiyo.

"Meet Kanna...she will be the one to switch our souls into different bodies." Kikiyo stated as she walked over to Kinata. "You see she is a demon of nothingness, Kinata after i get our body I will kill you...your sister and have Inuyasha all to my self." she added.

Kinata fell to her knees and as she tried to hold on to her body. She had no idea what she was going to do or what would happen once she was in a clay plot. 'Damn it...Sesshomaru help me.' were her last thoughts before her world went black. As Kinata lost all awareness to the world she heard her demon blood say, 'Finally I will be able to kill to my hearts content. Kikiyo smiled evilly before she turned to Kanna and said, "Now put me in my new body."

"I don't see any new body...I only see a dead priestess and a soon to be dead demon." Kinata's cold demonic voice was heard.

"Kanna...what are you doing?" Kikiyo hissed as she froze in her place.

"It is not me...I have her soul." Kanna replied.

"For someone who claims to be smart you really are a fool. Don't you think that by taking my soul you set me free? The demon blood that lies with this hanyou." Kinata stated as she held Kikiyo by the throat.

"Kanna...go take my soul and do it now." Kikiyo ordered.

"I will simply devour you...I have control now so it's time you join our soul in that mirror." Kinata said before she pulled Kikiyo's soul and watched it float into the mirror. Once Kikiyo's soul entered the mirror the mirror shattered and broke. Kinata ran at Kanna and purified her. 'Now to kill that bastard Naraku.' the demon blood raged before taking off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as he killed more ten a hundred demons to get to him.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she fought like hell to reach Kohaku and Miroku. 'Please don't kill him Kohaku...please don't kill the man I love.' she thought sadly.

Sesshomaru was having no problem with any of the other demons. Suddenly the air became tense and filled with the presence of an up coming danger. Kagome was so worried about Inuyasha that she felled to notice the claws that were about to attack her. Before she was hurt the demon fall to the floor as nothing but a rotting corpus before Kinata's demonic voice was hear say, "Naraku...come out and play!"

"Kinata?" Kagome asked.

"Stay out of my way or I will kill you." Kinata growled before she leaped over Kagome to land in front of Kohaku and Naraku.

"Miroku get Kohaku out of there!" Sango yelled as she saw Miroku froze.

"Should they move she will not hesitate to kill them." Sesshomaru growled as he began to move to the three.

"So...Kikiyo failed I see but I did set you free so join me and be my queen." Naraku offered the uncontrollable hanyou.

"Ha...I would much rather kill you...now how about you give me what's mine." Kinata hissed as a barrier was formed to keep Naraku and Kohaku inside it.

"I have nothing that belongs to you girl...Kohaku kill her." Naraku ordered. 'This will be good to watch.' the thought.

"He will fail and you will die." Kinata replied as she got ready to defend herself. 'Don't kill him!' her human part yelled.

'Shut up...I'll kill to my hearts content now go and fix that soul of yours.' her demon replied before Kinata yelled out, "Die!"

Kinata caught Kohakus' weapon and broke it in half. Before Kohaku could pull out his sword Kinata pinned him placed her and briefly over the jewel before throwing him out of the barrier. Sango ran over to her brother while Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all watched to see her next move. Naraku saw the joy in the girls' eyes and asked, "What amuses you so hanyou?"

"Oh, I just find it funny how I'm going to kill you." Kinata replied as she stood perfectly still.

"And how will you try to kill me?" Naraku replied.

"I will kill you...and you will feel every one of it." Kinata answered before Naraku felt a burning sensation form the jewel until a shard of the jewel was ripped out of him.

The others watched in both horror and amazement at what Kinata was planning to do their most hated enemy. Sesshomaru was the only one of them that was unfazed by her plan and in truth he wanted nothing more then to watch Naraku suffer under the mercy of his soon to be mate. They were all brought back when they heard Naraku say, "I will kill you before you can get the jewel"

"I'd like to see you try." Kinata growled as she licked her lips ready and full of thrust of blood.

"Kinata don't!" Kagome cried.

"Let us help you!" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't need any help." Kinata growled as she bared her fangs at them.

"Oh, but your going to need it." Naraku stated as he stabbed her straight through her upper left shoulder while she had her back turned to him.

"Cheep shot...well lets see how you like it." Kinata hissed as she slowly pulled out two more shards.

Kinata threw Naraku away from her self and stepped back. 'Damn it...the stupid miko is draining e faster...I don't need it.' she thought as she lowered the barrier and attacked with much more speed.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kinata move!" Kagome yelled.

"Naraku it's time that you die!" Miroku yelled.

"Hit the mark." Kagome whispered as she added her power to the attack.

The force of the attack caused dirt to fly every where and no one could see what had occurred. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both ready to attack while Kagome reached for another arrow. When the dust cleared they were forced to stop there attack once they saw a normal Kinata held by the throat by Naraku. Naraku let out an evil grin and said, "Attack me and you kill her." as he placed a claw on her neck ready to cut her neck open.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Kagome shoot!" Kinata yelled as she began to glow an unearthly blue color.

"Inuyasha the three of us must attack at the same time." Sesshomaru stated as he got ready to attack.

"But it'll kill her." Inuyasha said.

"Just do it!" Kinata yelled as Naraku tightened his grip on her for pulling out one fourth of the jewel.

"Sesshomaru looked at Kinata and both stared into each others eyes. She silently told him she loved him while he prepared to attack. Just as he extended the Tokijin the Tensisga began to pulse. Before the three attacked at the same time Sesshomaru heard his fathers voice say, "Ripping soul.'

Everyone watched in amazement as the attacks combined and caused one giant explosion. Kinata had pulled the last bit of the jewel out before getting free. However she wasn't as fast as she should have been. When the bust cleared she was no where to be found. It wasn't until they felt a barrier go up until they found her hovering about Kohaku. Before they could stop her she completely healed Kohaku and purified the shikon jewel with the last of her life force.

As her body fell to the floor Sesshomaru wasn't seen. Sesshomaru caught her body and moved away from them all. Before they even had a chance to approach the two his aura gave off such a dangerous feeling that it was starting to scare all the animals away. Sesshomaru looked down at the dying girl and said, "Foolish girl."

"I'm so sorry...I had a promise to keep...Sesshomaru I'm sorry I...couldn't be your lady...of the ...west." Kinata said before she went limp.

"No! Kinata!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get out of Inuyasha' embraced to go to her sister.

"Kagome wait...Sesshomaru will kill you if you get to close now." Inuyasha said as he allowed her to pound against his chest.

"Kinata...no" Sango cried in Miorku's arms as he brother slept peacefully.

"Sesshomaru tried his best to hold onto any emotion but he just couldn't. As his aura grew he began to transform, he didn't care who he killed he wanted blood and he would have it form anyone. Before he completely lost it the Tensisga once again pulsed. 'Tensisga please save her...father please help me save the only one that I have ever loved.' he growled as he slashed at her dead body.

Every one watched with hope filled eyes as Sesshomaru used the Tensisga. With each time that the Tensisga failed him he grew enraged. After trying five times nothing worked...they had truly lost her. Before Sesshomaru had a chance to attack everything everyone heard a voice say, "Thank you."

"Who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru growled not at all caring if he sounded like his brother.

"I am Midoriko and I am sorry to say that the one you wish to revive can not be brought back."

"She's my sister! Give her back!" Kagome yelled as she held nothing back.

"If she returns then so will the jewel and Naraku." Midoriko stated.

"Is there any way to get her back?" Sango asked as tears ran down her eyes.

"I'm sorry but the only way is if a demon with a great deal of power shares his life with her...they will be immortal and they will become the jewels guardian for all eternity." Midoriko answered.

"What must I do?" Sesshomaru asked as he picked up Kinata's body.

"What is your reason...you hate hanyou's do you not?" Midoriko stated.

"She changed me now tell me priestess what do I do." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to bleed into a red color.

"It is as simple as you mating ritual...however should her soul not want to return it will not work. She will be the jewel it's self." Midoriko told Sesshomaru

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked.

"It means she will return as both herself and the jewel in a demon form." Inuyasha answered.

"Enough! Tell me now!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You must give her your blood and offer her your power and soul." Midoriko explained.

Sesshomaru used his claws and cut his wrist open as he placed the wound in side her mouth. Everyone watched his blood pour into her glowing a green color as it gave her power and life. Soon Kinata' body began to glow a bright blue that caused everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light faded they found Sesshomaru holding a living, breathing Kinata. However Kinata looked completely different, she now had black hair with silver tips and had the same facial markings as Sesshomaru.

"May you all live in happiness." Midoriko stated before she faded away.

"Kinata?" Kagome asked as she stopped pounding at Inuyasha' chest.

"She' sleeping, we must go back, she needs her rest." Sesshomaru stated.

"Go back where?" Miroku asked.

"Should you wish to you all are welcome to follow me back to the western lands." he answered.

"I'm coming." Kagome stated before anyone had given their answer.

"So are we." Sango stated.

"Very well then...let us go." Sesshomaru said as he began to lead the way.

Five days later Kinata woke up and was greeted by everyone. However she felt strange and began to wonder what was going on so she was quickly over wellemed and lost complete control over her new found power. Everyone pulled back when she began to lose it. But before she could harm any one she felt a presence near her that kept her calm. She turned to stare into deep pools of amber golden eyes. She closed her eyes and threw herself into his arms while asking, "Where am I?"

"Your safe now calm down." she heard his reply.

Kinata closed her eyes and began to gain control but there was something she had to fix. Something that her mind, body and soul yelled at her to correct. She gently brushed her power against everyone and looked for what she needed to fix. Everyone staid still as they felt such power brush against there auras. They were all shocked when they saw Sesshomaru growling and holding his right side. Everyone was so worried that no one notice when Kinata stood up and; stretched.

Sesshomaru looked to his right once the pain had faded. He was given his right arm back. Once the shock wore off he turned to his bed to find Kinata gone. However he was unable to follower her when he head his brother say, "Looks like you got your arm back." with a grin.

"And it looks like you need to keep a better eye on you mate brother." Sesshomaru shot back once he notice that Kagome as also missing.

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said before following both girl scents.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found Kagome and Kinata talking and laughing. But before they could get any closer a barrier went up as a warning both turned to one another before turning back and leaving them to talk. Once they were gone Kinata turned to Kagome and asked, "So what am I now?"

"Your still you...only you have all the jewels power." Kagome answered.

"But how...I knew I was supposed to die in order to kill Naraku but why did you bring me back. I don't fit in any where." Kinata replied.

"That's where your wrong sis...I didn't bring you back. Sesshomaru was the one and if you don't believe me then look at our self." Kagome said slowly so that she wouldn't cause her to panic.

"But what now...if the jewel is me then my wish wasn't made and ..."Kinata said not wanting to finish her sentence.

"And what?" Kagome asked not liking at all the tone of her voice.

"And my wish might not have been granted." Kinata finished.

"What aren't you telling me Kinata?" Kagome asked.

"Look if I tell you, you have to promise not to rat on me." Kinata answered knowing full well that she couldn't keep anything form her twin.

"I promise, now tell me." Kagome said in a calm tone.

"Uh...I wished that you could still travel between the two different times so that you could stay with your one true love." Kinata replied.

"But?" Kagome asked.

"But since I am the jewel you might have to choose which world you want to live in." Kinata answered.

Kagome froze and refused to move hoping that if she staid still it would al be a lie. The truth was it wasn't and she had to chose between love and family. Kagome imaged her life back at home with out Sango, Miroku, her son Shippo and finally without Inuyasha. All she saw was pain and hear ach. Next she imaged her life with Inuyasha, their abotive son and friends. She was happy and without a second thought she chose. She was brought out of thought when she heard Kinata's worried voice ask, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to mom." Kagome answered.

"Are you staying?" Kinata asked.

Kagome turned to her and smiled before saying, "Of course...I do have to look after my little sister after all."

"Very funny...when are we leaving?" Kinata said in a serious tone.

"Tomorrow...the guys can stay if they want." Kagome answered.

Both girls were soon interrupted when they were tackled down by both Shippo and Rin. Rin was caught by Kinata awhile Kagome fell to the ground in shock. Kinata turned to Rin and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Uncle Inuyasha and daddy said we could." Rin answered sweetly.

"Oh did they...Shippo, Rin...stay back." Kagome said gently

Once they were safe both Kinata and Kagome took in a big breath and yelled out, "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, BOY!" Before they picked up there kids and walked back to Kinata's room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the final chapter so please don't be mad. I got writers block so sorry if the ending is not what I would have liked it to be. But please read my final chapter and feel free to send flames and now on with the show:-)**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both trailed behind the others as the others grew closer to the well. After having been sat six times they had refused to acknowledge or even look at either girl. While Inuyasha hated it he enjoyed the fact that his beads could be removed while his brother was linked to her. Once Kagome and Kinata came in sight of the well they turned to Rin and Shippo ad said, "Ok be good we'll be back soon." at the same time.

"How long will you be gone?" Rin asked.

"We'll be back in three days so don't worry...lets go." Kinata said. As she and Kagome began to walk off.

"Sango thanks for watching them...we'll be back." Kagome said before both she and Kinata jumped into the well house.

"You're not going with them?" Miroku asked as he turned to face Inuyasha.

"Feh...no I'm not going near that wench. I'll be around." and with that aid Inuyasha leaped off to the forest.

"Rin stay with them " Sesshomaru ordered before following his brother.

Sango turned to Miroku and asked, "What just happened??"

"I don't want to know...let us go and speak with Kaede." Miroku answered.

"Can I go with Rin to pick flowers?" Kohaku asked.

Sango and Miroku both watched Rine and Kohaku as they tried to hide there blush. Sango let out a small smile before answering, "Sure...just take Kirara with you." before turning to the village.

Once Kagome was out of the well both girls walked out and into the house. Just as Kagome had yelled that they were home Kagome heard a familiar voice call to her. Kinata however tensed and rushed to the kitchen and found her mother sitting with a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. Kagome let out a small smile and said, "Hojo...what brings you here?"

"Eri and Tessa told me I should stop by and meet your cousin." Hojo answered.

"Oh, well this is Kinata...Kinata this is Hojo a friend of mine." Kagome said.

"Does Inuyasha know him?" Kinata asked.

"OH speaking of which where is Inuyasha?" Hojo asked.

"OH he's on a business trip...umm Hojo would you like to stay for dinner?" Kagome stated.

"Oh sorry but I was just leaving. It was nice to meet you Kinata." Hojo said before he showed him self out.

Once Hojo was gone Kagome, Kinata, and their mother all moved into the living room to talk. Kinata had surprised her mother with her different form after that guy Hojo left. Kinata let out a small grin and asked, "Do you like how I look?" but before her mother could reply her grandfather was heard yell, 'Demon be gone!' before he threw the paper at Kinata.

Before the paper could touch her it burned and fell to ashes on to the wooden floor. Kinata smiled and said, "Sorry gramps but the jewel can't be distorted that easily."

"Jewel?" her mother repeated.

"Well it's a long story so how about all of us sit down that way we can explain every thing." Kagome stated.

"Ok would you like some tea dad?" their mother asked her fathers.

"No, I would like an explanation." he answered.

After everyone was seated Kagome began to explain everything. After they had said Kinata and indeed dyed mama Higurashi cried a while their grandfather stared at the girl in question. Both girls had to hold back there laugher at there grandfathers face after he was told how Kinata was the jewel. After everything was said and done mama Higurashi turned to both her girls and said, "So I'm losing both my girls."

"It's not like that mama...it's only a probability." Kagome said as she hugged her mother.

"But I would never keep either of you two form your love." her mother stated.

"Wouldn't it be safer I you staid here?" their grandfather asked.

"I have a daughter that I want to get back to." Kinata answered.

"Then go...be happy." mama Higurashi said as she held back her tears.

"We don't won't to go back yet...can we stay for a coup le for says?" Kagome asked.

"Of curse...but you two will have to talk to Sota." Mama Higurashi stated

"Ok Kinata do you want to go the carnival?" Kagome asked.

"How'd you know that carnival was here?" Mama Higurashi replied.

"What's a carnival?' Kinata answered.

"I saw Hojo with some tickets...come on lets go and get ready." Kagome said

"Can I come?!" Sota was heard.

"Sure go and get ready." Kinata said.

After they had gotten dressed and ready they had a light lunch and were off. Kinata was dress in black baggy pants with a black shirt that had a dragon while Kagome wore dark blue jeans with a red shirt that had a demonic looking cat on it. Kinata had just gotten off a ride with Sota when she heard guys voice say, "Hey babe...how about you ditch the brat and let us show you a good time."

"How about you get lost...Sota get Kagome." Kinata hissed before she whispered the last part to Sota.

"We got our selves a feisty one. Come on quietly and you won't get hurt." he stated as he wrapped his arm forcefully around her.

"Kinata?" Kagome was heard as she came up to them with Sota behind her.

"Well look at what we got here. Twins...Haku get her." the guy that held Kinata ordered.

Before they could touch her they were thrown back and slammed into the floor. Before Kinata knew what was going on the guy that held her was being held up by the throat while she was being held by the waist. That's when she head a familiar old voice growl, "Touch her again and you will die...Kinata we are leaving." before he dropped the terrified boy to the ground.

As Sota walked along side Kagome he couldn't help but notice the big fluffy thing that was on the guy that held his other sister. Kinata quickly palced a concealing spell as they walked back home. As soon as they reach a part of the shrine where they weren't seen both Kinata and Kagome yelled out, "SIT, SIT SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, BOY!

Before Sesshomaru went down the pulled Kinata to him which caused them to both fall to the ground. After they got up Sesshomaru dragged Kinata away from any one who could see them and pulled her into the well house. Before Kinata could start yelling at him she felt Sesshomaru mouth cover hers in a very demeaning kiss. Kinata tried to pull away but was only pinned to the wall. Kinata stood still and waited for him to pull away. Once he did Kinata let out a warning growl and allowed her aura to rise. Sesshomaru stepped back and said, "You should have never come."

"You should have been looking after Rin...I could have taken care of my self...now move." she growled.

"Kinata I will not allow my mate to be in any danger." Sesshomaru shot back.

Kinata froze at his words...he acknowledged her as his mate and she was being a bitch. Kinata took in a deep breath and looked at him. She walked over to him kissed him as she teased his inner demon before saying, "Want you to meet my mother."

"Very well but we will leave tomorrow." Sesshomaru replied as he nuzzled her neck and held her to his chest.

"Mum...we'll see." she said as she pulled way.

As Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished making up Kinata and Sesshomaru walked out of the well house hand in had. Kinata walked into the house and called everyone down stairs. Once her mother, brother, Inuyasha Kagome and grandfather were in the room she aid, "Mom...this is my mate...Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands."

"Well you best take good car of my daughter Sesshomaru." Mama Higurashi said.

"I assure she will always be safe." Sesshomaru replied which shocked both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What's that fluffy thing?" Sota asked

"It's his tail...Kagome Sesshomaru and I are leaving tomorrow." Kinata answered.

"I'm coming with you...mama where can Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sleep?" Kagome replied.

"They can sleep here. And pleas take care." she answered as she walked up the stairs.

The next morning Kagome, Inuyasha, Kinata and Sesshomaru went back to the feudal era. Once they got back they spent some weeks at the village before moving back to the western lands. Inuyasha and Kagome staid with Kaede so that Kagome could be the once to replace the spot as head priestess once Kaede passed on.

Sango, Miroku and Kohaku moved back to Sango's old village and began to rebuild. Kohaku and Rin began to see one another before they were married. When the wedding was held Sango was with her second child while Kagome was with her first.

As far as Kinata and Sesshomaru go, they continued to live in the western lands while having a family of her own. Everyone's' wish was full filled while they lived in happiness. Kinata however began to train more and began to obtain more control over the powers of the jewel after she almost hurt her first child with her true power. In the end they all lived in peace and happiness without a worry about Naraku or any one who would try to kill them any more.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Sorry if it's not what you expect but I just had to end it there. Like I've said before flames are welcome as long as you send mea review. Thanks for reading my fic. and I hope you read my others soon to come out fics. :-) **


End file.
